


My treasured one

by Cutietardi



Series: Kuroiwa collections [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aobajousai, Fluff, M/M, Nekoma, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Seijou, Soulmates, iwakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutietardi/pseuds/Cutietardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally giving the thought of finding his soulmate, Iwaizumi is surprised to find them on a training camp</p><p>Please enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My treasured one

Never had he really put a thought into the arrow on his left wrist. It had always been pointing down south as long as he could remember, but now he really was curious. Yesterday Hanamaki and Matsukawa had realized that they were each other’s soul mates and he Iwaizumi cannot say he was not happy for them; though he wondered how the hell they had been with one another for around three years and not noticed earlier. After experiencing their reactions and the love around them, he too wanted to meet his significant other soon; but somehow had a feeling it would probably never happen.

The practice had been one of the slower and calm ones, instead of intense training and barely any breaks. The third years were sitting on the gym floors while the rest were still doing some spiking and receiving. Hanamaki was lying across Matsukawa’s lap, playing with his coal locks while small giggles left them both. Oikawa let out a whine and glared slightly at them. He only received a grin from them both as they began to be even more lovely dovely. Oikawa let out another, but louder whine, making Iwaizumi let out a sigh and glare at him. 

“Alright, boys! We have some news for you which apply for the small training camp we will have with some schools from different prefectures.”

The coach went on to where they would be and more important stuff before calling it a day and letting the boys go home and rest. Iwaizumi took a glance down at his wrist before getting up and made his way to the changing room.

 

Sleep would be what the teens needed the most right now. Some had been traveling since early hours and not been able to sleep at all on the bus. The Seijou boys had, at least, a little luck with about five hours driving, but it was enough to make them stiff and tired. All the school’s volleyball teams gathered outside the large gymnasium, getting more detailed information about where they would be spending their week and the times for the different meals.  
Making their way to the sleeping halls, Iwaizumi moved his hands up, stretching the stiffness out of his body; only to tense up and get startled by the gasp from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, look! The arrow!” 

His gaze moved to his left wrist and his eyes widened at what he saw. The arrow had moved and was still moving around a bit. He felt his heart speed up a bit, not knowing if he should panic or remain calm. His soul mate was in Tokyo and close by. He began to follow the direction the arrow was pointing, almost walking into some walls if he had not realized quick enough. Soon he heard laughter and people talking. He did not recognize any of the voices until one certain laugh made its way among the other guys. He saw the familiar black mess of bed hair and stopped dead in his track. He had seen him once before and his first impression of the guy had not been the best. Another Oikawa was what he had thought, but looking at him now he could not come to think the same. He was different from his best friend. He could feel it. The thought that they guy could be his soul mate suddenly crossed his mind and his tan cheeks flushed in a faint red and he turned around quickly and walked away. He gazed down at his left wrist, the arrow pointing back to the group, but he decided to take the matter in hand tomorrow. Unbeknown to the ace, a certain tall captain had seen him.

It was early, way too early. The mass of teenagers made their way out from bed and either went for breakfast or took a shower. The dining hall was full of people, but surprisingly everyone had room to sit. It was not surprising that the tables were divided so the school teams sat with their teammates. 

“So Iwa-chan. How did it go yesterday? Did you find them? Is it a guy? Iwa-chan, are you gay?”

After the question had been asked, a loud cry from Oikawa could be heard as he was pushed off the bench. The other two third years did their best not to laugh at their captain, while the rest of the team just looked at them, partially used to the behaviors among the four. Cheeks red from being embarrassed, Iwaizumi began to eat his breakfast whiles frowning ever so slightly. What Oikawa said had been mostly true. He might have found them, and yes it was a guy. But he was not gay, but bisexual. A quite audible sigh left him and he helped the pouting teen up from the floor and then decided to tell them partially about what had happened yesterday. After telling them about the event, Oikawa leaned in close and had a quite well-known smile on his lips.

“So Iwa-chan. Who is it you think is your soul mate?”

He almost cursed out loud. Almost. He had not thought about Oikawa being so damn interested in whom it could be, and he had hoped he would not have to talk about it since he was quite unsure. The arrow had not moved last time he had seen him, right?  
He did not know about that. He had never cared to look at it earlier. What if it had moved? What if it really was him? Now when he thought about it, he did not really know his name, only that he was the captain of Nekoma’s male volleyball team. He took a glance around the cafeteria and spotted the bed hair some tables away. 

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Iwaizumi turned his head back to his teammates and saw Matsukawa look at him with a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. What had he said? Kuroo? Was that the name of Nekoma’s captain?

“It’s the captain’s name. Nekoma’s scheming captain. Kuroo Tetsurou”

Iwaizumi looked at his friend for an explanation but realized that Matsukawa had seen him look for the captain. He cleared his throat and glared down at his food and then proceeded to eat up before he got more questions. By some miracle, Oikawa had not heard what Matsukawa said and the question was left unanswered, much to the captain’s disappointment. A loud whistle was heard as the coaches lined up in the front of the cafeteria. They went through the lineups for the matches, and what the losers had to do which was about ten laps around the gym, and then diving receives around the gym twice. Both cheers and groans were heard and players made their way to the large gym.

The first match for Seijou had gone well and they were thankful for that. Next up as their opponent was Nekoma and Iwaizumi felt a knot in his stomach. He took a glance down at his wrist, only to feel his heart pick up the pace and his face flush softly. It followed him, every step he took. He snapped out from his thoughts as Hanamaki called for him. They lined up and the captains shook hands. As he looked over the court, he saw that Kuroo was in the corner furthest away from him. Nekoma starts with serving, which Watari had no problems with receiving. Oikawa set the ball to Iwaizumi and he got a quite good spike. The loud sound of the ball hitting the floor made satisfaction course through the Ace’s body. He heard a chuckle and looked eyes with the other captain. Iwaizumi looked away and went to high five Oikawa. 

“Kuro…” 

The setter had his gazed fixed to the taller’s wrist and he too looked down. What he saw managed to make him speechless. It moved and it followed the short ace on the other side of the net. He really just wanted to run over to him and scope him up into his arms, telling him over and over again how much he had waited for this moment. The whistle made him regain his focus and he saw the ball come towards him. He received it without any problems and sent it flying to Kenma. Kenma set it to the tall first year, his arm similar to a whip as he spiked the ball almost outside; but luckily it did not. Oikawa told the team not to mind the point, and that they would get it back.

The match ended in three sets and Seijou winning. The winning team made their way to take a small break, making sure everyone drank well and rested as much as they needed. Iwaizumi watched as his arrow moved around in a circle looking up when the arrow almost pointed to the gym entrance. Some seconds later he locked gaze with Kuroo, which had done the exact same thing. He stopped dead in his track and they just kept looking at each other. As it finally fell into place for them both, Kuroo began to stride into the gym, eyes never leaving the other. Iwa felt his face once again heat up and he got up before the cat approached him. As they finally stood face to face, Kuroo looking down and Iwaizumi looked up, none of them said anything. Kuroo took in the features of the male and he could not help to think he actually was handsomely cute. His hands slowly moved up to cup his cheeks and felt the skin. It was soft, which was a bit surprising but he did not mind at all. Iwaizumi leaned into the slightly larger hands and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of having someone touch with such care. 

“Wow…”

The voice of the man in front of him made him open his eyes and look at him, seeing how much adoration he held in those golden eyes, even though they had just for the first time seen each other close up. He felt him stroke his cheeks and Iwaizumi moved his hands up and placed them over Kuroo’s; a small smile tugging at his lips and the small gesture made Kuroo lean down and press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Oh god, you are so gorgeous… I just – wow...”

Hajime’s cheeks heated up as the word left the captain. If anyone was gorgeous it was Kuroo! He slid his hands up and gently caressed the jawline and then the mess of black hair. He adored it all, all of him.

“What are you saying? It’s obviously you that are gorgeous…”

By now all activities in the gym had stopped, everyone having their focus on the two males. As if suddenly coming back to reality, Iwaizumi began to stutter and flush deeply, his other half laughing softly and took his calloused hands in his own and pulled him outside; and he didn’t fight it. It was quite warm outside, but it was perfect. Kuroo led Iwaizumi to a more excluded area, where they wouldn’t be disturbed by teasing comments generally disturbed at all. The brunet was more nervous than he thought he was, and it showed on the way he picked at the hem of his shirt and kept gazing away from his soul mate. A soft gasp left him as the other gently took his hands and squeezed them softly; which made him look up at Kuroo. All his worries just vanished as he locked eyes with his golden hues. He had never seen someone look at him with so much passion and love. It made him wanting to look into his eyes more and stay in the embrace longer. He wanted to keep feeling safe in someone else arms, which wasn’t family. He wanted to be in his arms, not just holding hands. 

“Can we go to first name basis directly..?”

Kuroo had asked in a soft voice, their finger intertwining. The question took Iwaizumi by surprise, but slowly, he nodded and said it was fine. Kuroo smiled down at him and tenderly brought him into a hug. It was warm and he could feel how much he had wanted to do it. Not being able to hold himself, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist and hugged back’; the two of them just enjoying each other’s warmth. It felt as if the hug would never end, but it did when the smaller of the two felt a hand cup his cheek and bring his face up. He once again looked into the eyes of his other half and felt his breath leave his body when he had heard him mumble a soft “I love you” and placed a soft peck on his cheek. It was warm, much warmer than his already heated cheeks. He felt another peck on his forehead and then he finally felt the lips on his own. The kiss was gentle, light and full of affection for one another. Slowly they parted, just standing there with their foreheads pressed against each other. 

“Lend me your wrist, Hajime..”

He let Kuroo take a hold of his left wrist and watched as he brought his own up and held them next to each other. He frowned slightly, but then saw how the arrow turned into a cross. He looked up at him with slightly wide zinnwaldite eyes. 

“I finally found my treasured one…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get things clear. This fan fic is kind of a gift for a friends of mine which has a hc that Iwaizumi's are zinnwaldite and not green c:


End file.
